Loki's Sigyn
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Loki and Sigyn are engaged but Sigyn will stop at nothing to try and runaway. As the goddess of fidelity she wont be able to run once she is bound to Loki for all eternity. What will she do? More importantly, What will her fiancé do?


**Hello! ^^ **

**So this story came to me while I was watching Thor and I thought 'Where the fucking hell is Loki's wife?!'**

**I kinda wrote this at two in the morning so any errors please tell me!**

**Loki and Sigyn are engaged but Sigyn will stop at nothing to try and runaway. As the goddess of fidelity she wont be able to run once she is bound to Loki for all eternity. What will she do? More importantly, What will her fiancé do? **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Loki's Sigyn**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Going Somewhere? Again?**

* * *

Sigyn was a young woman in her early teens. She was short of stature and very beautiful, with the silvery blond hair and sky like eyes for which her family has always been known for.

In her youth, Sigyn was a timid girl with little confidence or self-esteem.

She knew no life other than one in Asgard, dependent and in constant fear of her fiancé Loki. He, the god of mischief, likes to use trickery and lies to get his way. His raven black hair always slicked back and his eyes a dark emerald green watching her wherever she went.

When Loki was young, he came to desire a wife, and admired Sigyn from afar.

She had been the only one who understood what it was like to be different. Most of the gods enjoyed fighting in battles, whereas Loki enjoyed sorcery.

The women of Asgard were not like Sigyn at all, they preferred staying in the castles instead of exploring the grounds.

However, when he went to court her for the first time, she revealed that she was betrothed to Theoric, and she loved him with all of her heart.

That had made the mischief prince angry. He had arranged to have Theoric murdered and made it look like he was killed in battle.

Sigyn was heartbroken, and knew that she wouldn't have any choice but to wed Loki for she feared he would kill someone else she held very dear.

Odin had made her the goddess of fidelity for her honesty and loyalty and because of that, she knew that when she married Loki, she would have to obey him.

But that wouldn't stop her from trying to run away. She wasn't yet his wife.

* * *

Sigyn lit a candle and got out of her large bed.

Tonight, wont be the first time. But she had a feeling that it may be the last.

For tomorrow would be the day in which the wedding would take place.

Every night, ever since her engagement with the dark prince, she had tried to escape.

Every night, Loki would catch her and bring her back and punish her.

Luckily for her, she and Loki were not yet sharing chambers.

Tomorrow they would be moving all of her things into his. It would be much harder to escape as she doesn't even know where his chambers are yet.

Would this night be any different to the others? She didn't know, all she could do, now, was hope.

She packed her things quickly. But just as she finished the candle flickered and she was in complete and total darkness.

He was here. "You're up early again, my princess." He whispered and yet his voice still echoed throughout her room.

"Loki." She flinched as he put his strong hands on her shoulders.

He turned her around quickly. "Sigyn." He replied, his eyes shining in the darkness.

"I-I-" She didn't know what to say, he had never entered her chambers before. Not as far as she knew anyway.

The candle flicked back on after Loki's well chosen magic words. He saw the bag on her bed. "Going somewhere? Again."

Sigyn didn't reply. What was the point? She wasn't going anywhere now. It was too late.

Loki walked around her, picked up the bag and emptied it's content onto the bed.

Sigyn stared at her hands, waiting nervously for her punishment. "You wouldn't last a day with this." He stated, as he looked through the things she had planned to take with her.

"At least I wouldn't be here." She whispered darkly.

He cocked and eyebrow. "No? But you knew I would find you, Sigyn. I always do" He smirked and grabbed her chin, making her look up into his eyes. "You cannot escape me."

Her vision went blurry as her sparkling tears rolled slowly down her pale cheeks. Loki let go of her chin and embraced her. "Tomorrow wed. If anything goes wrong... Let's just say, you have been warned."

He then vanished out of thin air.

Poor Sigyn cried for the rest of the night, not even bothering to tidy up the mess Loki had made. She curled up on the floor and slept there.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think ^^ **


End file.
